


Le charme de Jango Fett

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Jango is sexy and know it, M/M, Obi-Wan can't resist, Sex, What Could Have Been
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à découvrir cette armée de clones. Ni à ce qu'elle soit constituée d'hommes au charme certain





	Le charme de Jango Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que Gabriel4Sam m'a converti au Obi-Wan/Jango et Obi-Wan/clones

Ils sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait demandé Lama Su. Obi-Wan s'était contenté de hocher la tête silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas trahir l'horreur morale que représentait pour lui l'élevage de cette armée d'êtres vivants dénués de touts droits. Et d'un autre côté il se sentait honteux de vouloir répondre que oui, il les trouvait magnifiques, mais pas en raison de leur discipline non, plutôt de leur physique fort agréable à l'œil. L'original devait être fort bel homme.

Obi-Wan déglutit quand Taun We lui assura qu'elle serait ravie de l'introduire auprès de ce dénommé Jango Fett. Les chasseurs de primes étaient en général des gens dangereux. Et que celui-ci ait été choisi comme modèle pour les clones laissait entendre qu'il était très bon dans sa partie. Obi-Wan ferait mieux d'être prudent en engageant la conversation, l'homme serait certainement plus soupçonneux que ses employeurs.

Ses résolutions vacillèrent face au charme du chasseur de primes. La tunique saillante qu'il arborait dans la sécurité de son appartement était encore plus seyante que l'uniforme de repos des clones adultes. Et les cicatrices qu'il arborait ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Obi-Wan tenta de reprendre contenance alors que Jango s'adressait à son fils - en Mando'a, non ? - qui ferma une porte avant de quitter l'appartement avec Taun We.

\- Vos clones sont très impressionnants, vous devez en être fier.

\- Ils feront bien leur travail. Je peux vous le garantir.

\- Comme leur modèle ?

\- Oh, je crains qu'ils ne soient pas aussi polyvalents que moi, surtout dans certains domaines non utiles au combat. Encore que certains jugent qu'il s'agit d'une autre sorte de combat.

Non, Obi-Wan se faisait des idées, Jango n'était pas en train de parler de lutte sous les couvertures...

\- Que diriez-vous que je vous donne un petit aperçu du potentiel de mes clones ?

\- Hem, quel genre d'aperçu ?

\- Oh, je pense que vous en avez déjà une bonne idée.

Le sourire carnassier de Jango fit paniquer Obi-Wan. L'autre avait très bien saisi l'effet qu'il faisait au Jedi et semblait décidé à en profiter ! Obi-Wan devait l'en dissuader...

\- Je ne pense pas...

Mais le chasseur de primes l'avait pris de vitesse et Obi-Wan se retrouva plaqué au mur, sa bouche ouverte - initialement pour parler - dévorée par une autre bouche affamée. Ses objections quant à l'activité présente fondirent sous le poids des muscles qui le maintenaient et des frictions qui faisaient chauffer son bas-ventre. Et il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance quand sa ceinture fut dénouée pour permettre l'accès à ses parties intimes.

Bientôt il ne fut plus que gémissements et il réagit à peine quand Jango le fit brusquement pivoter, le plaquant face contre la baie vitrée tout en tirant sur son pantalon qui s'échoua à ses pieds. La préparation de l'homme avait été rapide mais suffisante pour qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas déchiré quand quelque chose d'imposant s'insinua finalement en lui.

Le Jedi trembla sous l'attaque savamment maitrisée. Sa prostate se faisait pilonner à chaque vague d'assaut, ébranlant la moindre défense qu'il aurait pu tenter d'ériger pour ralentir l'avancée de son assaillant et essayer de réorganiser sa stratégie. En l'état il ne pouvait que subir - et profiter, il était assez sincère avec lui-même pour l'admettre - la science consommée du chasseur de primes en matière de lutte au corps à corps.

Rien, dans les quelques rares expérimentations sexuelles qu'il s'était permises au cours des années, n'avait pu le préparer à cette saturation de tous ses sens par le plaisir. Ses neurones étaient bien en peine de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ils finirent par déclarer forfait quand la jouissance noya tous les niveaux de perceptions du Jedi.

Quand Obi-Wan reprit ses esprits, il était seul dans l'appartement. Les portes ouvertes des autres pièces semblaient indiquer un départ précipité. Obi-Wan se dépêcha de se rendre un minimum présentable et courut ensuite vers l'aire d'atterrissage. Il arriva alors que le seul autre vaisseau stationné prenait son envol vers l'espace, un casque familier aux commandes.

Obi-Wan se dépêcha de lui lancer une balise de suivi. Après tout, l'homme ne devait pas avoir la conscience tranquille pour s'enfuir ainsi après l'avoir proprement baisé. Maintenant Obi-Wan allait devoir rassembler sa dignité pour faire son rapport au conseil. Et leur cacher qu'il avait bien mieux géré les Kaminoans que le mystérieux chasseur de prime Mandalorien qu'il soupçonnait d'être lié à la tentative d'assassinat de la sénatrice Amidala.

Finalement Obi-Wan ne savait pas s'il valait mieux ou non qu'Anakin ne soit pas venu avec lui. D'un côté il avait évité que son Padawan ne le voit se ridiculiser, de l'autre il aurait sûrement été plus facile de contenir les avances du mercenaire avec son aide. Obi-Wan espérait que la sénatrice avait plus de professionnalisme et de résistance face au charme d'Anakin que lui face à celui de Jango. Sinon il pressentait que leurs problèmes risquaient d'empirer.

BONUS

Quand la guerre commença et qu'on demanda à Obi-Wan de devenir général d'un contingent de clones, il se demanda **comment** il allait réussir à cacher aux soldats sous ses ordres combien ils le troublaient. Espérons que les Kaminoans n'avaient pas jugé utile de leurs donner des cours sur les relations intimes entres personnes. Il valait mieux qu'ils restent concentrés sur le nettoyage de leurs armes sans se demander **pourquoi** leur général rougissait en les voyant faire.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
